


Sweeter Than Honey

by Rocquellan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Sasuke both device plans to get the Uzumaki brothers, Naruto and Kyuubi in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Honey

Itachi sat reclined in one of the plush leather couches in the living room of the mansion type home he lived in with his family in the hills of Konoha. He was left alone with his younger brother for the rest of the month though while their parents went on a month long business trip overseas.

He enjoyed these moments when he and his brother could do what they felt like without the prying eyes of their parents.

Sasuke, at sixteen years old, already had his eyes set on a particular blond who lived in the downtown area, who was the same age as him.

He, on the other hand, had a thing for the blond's redheaded older brother, a feisty little thing just nineteen years old. A year younger than himself.

So, the plan as usual was…to sit and wait.

Yes, whenever he was horny and wanted that firm ass he just sit and wait and Kyuubi Uzumaki would come to him like ants drawn to sugar.

It wasn't entitlement, nor was he full of himself (sort of), but Sasuke helped put their plan in motion, he got ass out of this too.

Itachi looked at his watch then, it read 9:52am. In exactly eight minutes Sasuke will walk through that door and he will be ready and waiting. He checked the pocket of the pants he wore to make sure the bottle of lube was there, he had to be prepared after all. He glanced over at the coffee table beside him for a ball gag. Check. He mentally checked if he'd remember to have a plate of Kyuubi's favourite snack out. Check.

The sound of a car was then heard pulling into the driveway. He'd know the sound of Sasuke's car anywhere, the engine made a unique kind of noise. A few moments later the front door opened and Sasuke walked in, an irate blond following behind him.

"Teme…listen to me!" Naruto screeched.

"Hn," Sasuke responded nonchalantly and Naruto threw his arms up and groaned.

"Look, you jackass. You do not come into my house and demand I come home with you. That's not how it works. And you dared Kyuubi to come and get me, are you bonkers, Uchiha? Kyuubi will skin you alive! He'll….!"

"Upstairs, now."

"Ok."

Itachi watched the (bipolar, he was convinced) blond skip up the stairs to where he knew Sasuke's room was. Sasuke looked at him then and he raised an eyebrow at his sibling.

"It's your turn, Aniki," Sasuke said and he nodded in return. Sasuke walked up the stairs and he went and stood by the window, watching the front driveway. He started counting mentally in his head.

_10\. 9. 8. 7. 6…_

There was screech of tires as an old Toyota drove up behind Sasuke's car.

_5…_

The blue diver's door swung open and a mop of wild red hair framing a doll like, scowling face emerged before said door was slammed hard enough to destroy the hinges.

_4…_

The redhead pocketed his keys and stalked towards his front door.

_3\. 2. 1…_

"YOU FUCKING UCHIHA, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Itachi made a mental wince when Kyuubi beat so hard against his door he thought it would have broken down already. He was already on his way to get it, so when he opened the door he was met with a red in the face, pissed off, Kyuubi Uzumaki.

"You son of a bitch, where is my brother?"

Kyuubi pushed past him even before he finished his sentence and was standing in his living room looking around. He walked up behind him.

"I believe our dear Naruto-kun is busy at the moment," Itachi answered smoothly.

Kyuubi spun around to face him with eyes blazing as he pointed an accusing finger at him, jabbing him in the chest.

"You asshole! You promised you would keep your brother away, that my baby brother would be safe from that sex-crazed maniac! You're no better, What the fuck are you doing?"

"Hm?" Itachi asked idly as he continued to unbutton the tight fitting shirt that hugged that toned torso.

"What the hell? Naruto is in danger? Where the hell is he?" Kyuubi screeched in disbelief while Itachi removed the shirt, bend him over and pull his low riding pants down to expose his ass in one swift motion.

"Oh, I believe I left them upstairs a moment ago," Itachi answered while lubing his stiff length. Kyuubi was delicious like this, all riled up and ready to go.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kyuubi shouted when he positioned his length against that quivering hole, admiring how it seemed to anticipate getting fucked. If he wasn't careful he might be creaming himself all too quickly.

"I think you know," Itachi pointed out mildly and he shoved right in to the hilt, admiring the scream of pleasure/pain that left those scathing lips as Kyuubi arched his back at the intrusion.

"Son of a…" Kyuubi choked out and Itachi closed his eyes in bliss. He grabbed that red hair and pulled back while building a harsh steady rhythm, moving in and out of the redhead and intensifying the pleasure.

"I can't believe… my little…Naru-chan…by you…asshole… Uchihas…" Kyuubi muttered through moans and grunts of pleasure.

Despite his protests about his brother's chastity and innocence (which Itachi knew for a fact was sorely lacking...), Kyuubi was doing a good job fucking that fat, thick cock and if Sasuke was lucky (he was, no doubt about it), Naruto was doing the same.

Kyuubi had managed to work his way out of the restricting pants and he kicked them to the side. Itachi moved from where they were to the couch, never breaking their union and on his way he grabbed the ball gag, the redhead could get really loud at times. He sat reclined with Kyuubi straddling him and he gagged that fiery mouth even though he was met with much resistance. Everything was a challenge with the Uzumaki and that's what attracted him to the man.

"Ride me," he instructed.

"Vite ve," Kyuubi spat through the ball gag, but he complied. Those smaller hands were planted firmly on his chest while that petite body moved up and down. Itachi could see every inch being swallowed up by Kyuubi and it shifted his desire from ecstasy to dangerously carnal.

Kyuubi watched him, eyes slitted and dangerous; lustful.

"You like when I fuck you, don't you, Uzumaki?" Itachi asked, his voice a baritone of unadulterated lust.

Kyuubi ripped the ball gag from his mouth and pulled it over his head before throwing it to the side.

"You wish," the redhead growled before he grabbed that thick mane of long, brunet hair and kissed the man fiercely. He pulled back and moved his hips undulated in a rhythm that was making Itachi lose his composure, bringing him closer to his orgasm while he held that thin waist tight enough to leave bruises.

But Itachi couldn't allow that. He couldn't come before Kyuubi and he looked at the man's leaking, stiff cock and grabbed it, stroked and smirked at the long drawn out moan that left those delicious lips.

"You fucking cheat," Kyuubi moaned as his legs quivered. He was holding back, he couldn't allow this to happen.

Itachi latched on to one of those rosy, pert nipple with his mouth and sucked hard. Kyuubi gasped, his body spasmed and hot, white ribbons of cum hit Itachi's stomach and hand.

Kyuubi fell boneless against Itachi's shoulder, breathing hard after his orgasm, taking huge gulps of air into his lungs.

"Asshole," the redhead muttered against the man's sweat coated skin. On impulse he bit down hard and Itachi twisted them around and threw him on his back on the couch.

"I'm not done with you yet," Itachi growled and he pushed both of Kyuubi's legs up to his chest while the redhead gripped the handle of the couch tightly.

Kyuubi had a frontal view of everything. The way Itachi slammed into him, how far he pulled out, how hard he was getting it and everything in between. His body felt like it was on fire while Itachi screwed him and he was mesmerized by it all. He became semi-erect again and he could tell the man was about to ejaculate; his rhythm became erratic and he mumbled a lot more to himself.

Then Itachi stilled, pressing him painfully into the couch while he came inside him, riding him out until there was nothing left for him to get.

Itachi was satisfied, immensely so and he told the redhead that.

"What? Get your sticky self out of my ass. I'm going to the bathroom," the redhead cursed. He pushed Itachi off and stood, not moving until his sore muscles allowed it.

"Need help?" Itachi asked while sprawled on the couch, as smug as a weasel.

"No," Kyuubi clipped before walking towards the downstairs bathroom. He thoroughly cleaned himself in the shower, then he poured the rest of the bodywash down the drain in spite because he knew Itachi would come in after him. He had to lock the door, unless he wanted company…which he did not.

Itachi watched as the refreshed redhead walked naked out of his bathroom, grabbed his clothes off the floor and redressed piece by piece. Not even sparing him a glance, the hot to the touch Uzumaki walked towards the kitchen where he left his favourite chocolate chip cookies out. For now, that would hold him until he savoured every chocolaty morsel. Kyuubi didn't chew chocolate, he sucked on it until everything melted in his mouth, a talent he'd had the pleasure of utilizing on occasion.

Itachi showered quickly, using his secret stack of soap he had hidden in the medicine cabinet because Kyuubi had a habit of either emptying the soap bottles, or flushing the bars down the toilet. When he got dressed and went into the kitchen, he snatched the last of the cookie off the plate and put in his mouth, much to the chagrin of his companion.

"Hey, I wanted that!" Kyuubi cussed with cookie crumbs in his mouth.

Itachi chewed slowly. "You can always come and get it."

He chuckled at Kyuubi's sour face.

Just then, footsteps were heard and Itachi looked to the stairs to see both Naruto and Sasuke descending it.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted while running over. He grabbed his brother and roamed his hands all over him frantically. "Did he hurt you? Did that bastard touch you inappropriately? Should I kick his face in?"

Naruto didn't answer. He only grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him towards the door.

Kyuubi turned around and stared at both smirking brunets. "I swear if any of you come near me or my brother again, I will maim you both. Believe it!"

And with that he slammed the door shut.

Itachi looked at Sasuke evilly, noticing the hickeys on his neck.

"I see you've been marked, otouto."

"So have you, Aniki."

"Same time tomorrow?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

And in true Uchiha fashion, that meant yes.


End file.
